16 Sides of a Story
by Diastrous
Summary: Crystal Lilac is a normal girl. POKERUS. Her Dad is vice-president of Devon Goods. LIES. But something happens. FIRE. And now she must set out on a journey to discover the truth. CIPHER.


Note from the Author: Good Morning/Evening. It has truly been a while. A long time. I just want to say that I am focusing all of my attention on this story. Putting my best efforts into finishing a REAL story. So, I would like to present 16 Sides of a Story. This has pokemon up to the 4th generations, references to Pokerus, and a whole bunch of other stuff. For most chapters, I will not add a 'Note from the Author'. So, a disclaimer here that counts for every chapter in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is all copyright from Nintendo.

Enjoy

16 Sides of a Story

FIRE

It was terrible weather. It was terrible to lose all you loved in one night. One house, one family, one daughter who lost it all in a fire. The young girl's name is Crystal. The one who now despises the Fire. She hated the Water because it would not extinguish the flames. She hated the Grass because it was adding fuel to the flames. She hated the Rocks and the Ground because they made her bare feet hurt. She hated Ice because it reminds her of how the tears on her face froze when she escaped. She hated the shadows of the Ghost, the Dark the clouds brought, and the mass of Bugs throughout the forest peering at her with their gleaming eyes. She hated Electricity that scared her when it shattered the sky. The Flying pokemon's sudden movement frightened her. She heard a Loudred's uproar which caused the forest to howl with intensity, causing Crystal to be petrified in one spot. She turned to try to run, but then she saw a giant fire type, dragon pokemon. It let out a roar that pierced her ears, it hurt so much that she covered her ears and closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was gone, and she now either hates or is afraid of everything.

This is the story of a young girl who sets out for an adventure of answers and self discovery. Her name is Crystal and this is her tale.

No one found the reason why the fire started. But no matter what the reason, the fire still ruined my life. This life wasn't for me. I was supposed to spend tomorrow in Floraoma Town with my parents. But now instead, I'm stuck in this stupid little Pokecenter in this stupid little town, Sandgem Town. The fire has made me morbid. Insipid. Banal. At school, I was treated with so much pity, a Wailord could swim in the amount of pity I received. I was quiet and alone. I despised the others and I despised the Pokemon. While I thought about it, I realized that whatever caused the fire, it was definitely a Pokemon.

I would always arrive at the Pokecenter with certain awkwardness, since it was now my temporary home. Whenever I entered, many people would stare and point while my back was turned. I used to the daughter of a famous man. The man was vice president of Devon Goods. Many used to say good things when I passed, such as, "There she is! The next vice president of Devon Goods." But now, they feel guilty. Now, I am ashamed. Ashamed and embarrassed for the pointing.

I would often just lay in my bed ignoring Nurse Joy as she would set down a plate of delicious chicken and mashed potatoes on the desk to my bedside. Although I don't often hear her, she pats my head and whispers to me one day, "Please go outside, it's a beautiful day. Doing nothing will not help." I did not open my eyes until I was sure she was gone from the room. Outside? The sixteen things I hate are out there. Waiting and watching for me to take my first step into the unknown. But as I stared out the window that was inserted in the wall to my left, I saw the sun shine into the room. As if it was mocking the shadows by saying, "Hah! I'm in this room, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

I made little steps. I inched towards the window until I my entire body was covered in sunlight. I stared out the window into the quiet little Sandgem Town. I looked up into the sky and all of a sudden, a bird shadow sped up in front of my window. I staggered back for a second questioning my choices. But as I stepped closer to the window, I began to enjoy the warmth of the sun more and more.

Before I changed my mind, I quickly ate the mashed potatoes and chicken and speed dress into a light blue tee and jeans to go with it. I dash to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My crystal blue eyes didn't look so hot; they were baggy with sorrow and regret. I felt depressed for one second and then remembered the sun's warmth. I quickly brush my light caramel brown hair, wash my face, and put my sandals on.

I dash down the stairs, three at a time. But before I go any further, I check the counter and see that Nurse Joy is busy tending to a patient. Not wanting to let Nurse Joy feel like she finally got a victory over me, that she managed to talk me into going outside one week after the… you know. I sneakily walked towards the door, and just as I placed my hand on the door, I hear Nurse Joy's happy voice, "Have a fun time Crystal!" Gawd! It is like she has eyes on the back of her head (and through all the pink hair too!)!

I lost connection with society after it happened. And it wasn't like I knew anyone before it, but I certainly wasn't the awkward one in the crowd neither. Not knowing what to do, I decide to take a stroll through the forest, enjoying what I came out here for, the sun.

I began to walk, while tying my brown hair into a bun. I felt the nice soothing breeze pull me deeper and deeper into the forest. After about an hour of being outside, I feel a sudden wind chill. I look up and my savior, the sun, is no longer sitting in his throne in the sky. Dark clouds fill the sky; I feel that same sense of depression I felt earlier. I feel water on my face.

Was I crying? Wait. No. It was beginning to drizzle. Then it began to rain. Then in began to pour. Then I felt cold. I realized that I have lost my way. The rain storm is becoming a typhoon (fine, I'm dramatic, bite me).

My heart is thumping against my chest. I'm getting soaked. I'm beginning to panic as I run through trees and bushes. I am getting scared. No, wait, I am scared. I break out into an all out sprint until I trip over a tree root.

I fall downward to the Earth with tremendous force. Ugh. I hate gravity. I exert my arms into the ground, but my legs won't budge. They are numb and cold and tired and… Ugh, I have to get out of this stupid rain! I then hear a whimper close by. I didn't process this though, my main goal was to get out of the wet zone. I edge towards a tree which does its job extremely well. But as I dry myself off, I hear an 'eep' when I back up one more scoot.

I turn around and find myself staring into giant emerald eyes, "Char." The orange lizard looks into my eyes as I do to his. I immediately…

"HOLY SHIT!" I croak and scoot back to the edge of the tree. (Hey, what do you expect?) But it inched closer to me. That's when I noticed several things.

It's limping

It's tail has such a small fire that not even a candle could be lit from it.

It had that look in its eyes…. The same one…

"_Crystal! Go on! We will catch u—" All of a sudden, the ceiling collapsed, cutting off her voice._

That same look her mom had before two tons of crap came crashing down. I saw the fear. That's when I felt sympathy for it. It didn't choose to be hanging out with a pokephobia girl. It just happened.

I reach out for it, whispering in a soft voice, "Shhh, c'mon, I won't hurt ya. C'mon," At that moment, the Charmander jumped into my arms and wince in fright. I look at it quickly enough to see the look on its face, _**I'm doomed!. **_I laugh. My first laugh since… you know. I get up after about a minute more of rest. I begin to walk slowly, and awkwardly. This pokemon was heavy! But was we made more progress, the Charmander's tail began to glow brighter and brighter. I barely felt any rain and that's when I looked up and saw the dark clouds begin to part. I begin to run when I see a familiar, red roofed building in sight. I kick the doors open and yell for help until my lungs give up on me. That's when I whit out.

I awake. I feel warm. I feel rested. I'm in bed. The light is off. The fan is on. My hands are hot. My legs are, not surprisingly, numb. I quietly get out of bed and head downstairs to the lobby of the pokecenter. I poke my head into the office and notice the orange lizard's head moving slowly up and down. It was asleep. I breathe a sigh of relief and get back to my bed to go to sleep myself.

When I awake from my slumber, I take a look at the clock and notice that school starts in five minutes….

CRAP! Five minutes! I quickly change out yesterday's clothes and change into a red button up top and some jeans. I dash downstairs and quickly eat some toast and jelly for breakfast. That's when Nurse Joy appears (not only does she have eyes on the back of her head, but she can also teleport!). She smiles at me and tells me how I'm brave and yadda yadda yadda dabba doo. I nod and say "Yes when I need to, or, "I understand," But seriously, all I did was carry a Charmander through the woods and to a Pokémon Center. No biggie. I say I have to head out before I'm late for school. I quickly head out the door while she is in the middle of saying something, "Crystal! One more thing about that Charmander—" But it was too late, I'm already running in my running shoes.

The cool thing about today was that today was a field trip to Lake Acurity. But as I was half there, running, and praying for a miracle. I stumble to the floor. I tripped over something, probably some branch or… "Char." I tense up. I slowly look behind me to see the Charmander from yesterday, smiling at me. I jump out of my skin (not literally) and back up. It follows. I was still afraid of it, especially since it was fully healthy. HP, PP, and all. I held up my hand, shooing it away. "No! No! Stay!" I run a couple feet forward and turn around. It was still following me. What is this thing going to do to me? I try to use berries, dancing, screaming, jumping, and I use my mind. Nothing worked. I wasn't much of a psychic anyways. What is this thing going to do to me? Tackle? Scratch? Pound?

It ran toward me while I prepared for the worst. Now, this attack, if it even is an attack, would be called Gloomp! It clung to me. Literally. I had no choice, I had to bring this thing with me. It was awkward at first, but then I found myself enjoying the warmth.

When we finally arrived, I was greeted by the local bully, Johnson, and his gang. He was about a foot taller than me(probably because he takes steroids), always wore baggy clothes (probably because he's fat), and always had all the latest fads (probably because he's a daddy's boy). He always got the latest leftovers from his Dad. When his dad was tired with something or got the better model, Johnson would come to school the next day and rub it everyone's face. Including me, everyday, for infinity. Ugh.

As I arrived, they called out to me, "Hey! Look at the orphan!" "Yeah! No parents! Freak!" "Why won't you be a freak somewhere else?" The gang laughed while the other students just ignored them. They didn't want to be the next target, and who could blame them? Johnson decided to take another stab at me, "And HEY! Look! It has a pokemon! It's a…" His friends didn't notice that he turned pale. I had a cooler, rarer, stronger pokemon then he does. Oh yeah, which brings up his Poocheyena which often looked apathetic.

Johnson quickly walked over to a teacher and opened his big mouth. "Teacher! Ms. Lilac has a Pokemon!" The teacher looked at me and my Charmander and smiled. The smile wasn't for me, it was in spite of Johnson's anger. "Why yes she does."

"But you know the rules… RIGHT!" Johnson emphasized right in all caps. The teacher quickly straightened himself up. _So much for that victory. _The teacher sighed, mouthing "I'm sorry," to me. He then told me in his most i-don't-care voice he could muster, "Ms. Lilac, Pokemon are prohibited from being out during school." He said this while the Poocheyena was sitting right by him.

Johnson's dad could buy out his job in a heartbeat. Once again, I don't blame him.

In a matter of a seconds though, Super Hero Nurse Joy comes to my rescue. A pink, egg shaped pokemon bounced over to the teacher from the forest. "Chansey," It spoke. The Chansey gave the teacher a note which said somewhere along the lines, "Crystal Lilac is allowed a pokemon." The teacher smiled. I smiled.

I was allowed. Johnson was pissed.

The class learned about Mespirit, an ancient pokemon of emotion. Unfortunatley, I was too busy avoiding death looks from Johnson. The Charmander on the other hand seemed to have found new confidence. It stared proudly at something. I followed its gaze and found it staring at the Poocheyena. Poocehyena looked quite bored.

I don't even know what came over me, but I begin to walk over to it and crouch to pet it. Its fur is so soft and warm. It shuddered, which surprised me for a second, but it soon grown accustomed to my strokes. Johnson had to ruin the moment though, "HEY! What are you doing to Johnson Junior!" (He named it after himself, go figure) He cut Jr. and I off. While he began to yell at me about not touching his Pokemon and such, I was busy at looking at his Poocheyena which walked past Johnson and towards my Charmander. Johnson stopped, in shock. I smiled my signature smile and walked back to the two, away from Johnson.

When I reach the two pokemon, I look behind me, Johnson is gone. Maybe he actually learned something today. But that's when I was proven wrong. "LILAC!" I snap my head (ow) to the left to see Johnson holding a giant branch. "You took away my only friend!" That's when he charged at me.

I glance back at Charmander and Poocheyena. The Poocheyena cowered behind my Charmander. I glance back at Johnson who is yards away and getting closer within every second. I was extremely scared.

That's when my Charmander stepped forward and dashed towards Johnson. Johnson yelled in reply. Johnson swung his branch at Charmander. Charmander quickly side stepped, letting the branch hit the ground with a thud.

At that moment, Charmander jumped into the air; he was about at Johnson's face height. That's when a student (I have no idea who) decided to attract attention, "Whoa! Metal Claw!" And as if on cue, my Charmander's claw grew in size and began to glow. Johnson shrieked in fright and jumped backward; the claw only missing by an inch. Charmander lands on the ground and turns around and looks at me and… smiles. I look at him and smile back.

For some reason, I saw blood ooze out of his hand. Then I realize he must have cut his hand on the branch. Johnson yelled out in pain.

"!" I turn around to see the teacher tapping his foot. Meanwhile behind him, all the students were silent, staring at my Charmander. Although all this happened, I found myself smiling. I also found myself suspended.


End file.
